Requests
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: This is a bunch of One-shots grouped together and put in this book. These are all the requests i'm given.
1. Chapter 1

Requests

I am taking requests on Power Rangers couples. This is a book on slash pairings only. I will do any slash pairings people request and i will try to get them all done with in a week of them being requested.

I hope you read my one-shots and request couples.

Thanks Manicer's :)


	2. Tommy and Dustin

Tommy and Dustin

Tommy woke up with dazed eyes, looking around the room he looked up confused.

"Where am i?" He mumbled to himself as he looked to his left, just in time to see three people walk through a water fall. The three looked at him with surprised and excited eyes.

"Hey dude, look it's Tommy" Dustin smiled walking up to him. Tommy looked up and looked at Dustin confused.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked "Where am i?"

"Dude, it's me Dustin" Dustin said.

"Dustin?" Tommy stood up and looked at him closely. "No, i don't remember you, sorry"

"Oh, you know you do look younger." Dustin smiled in realization.

"I'm 17" Tommy said looking at him in confusion

"17?" Shane muttered. "I'm Shane this is Tori."

"Nice to meet you" Tommy smiled "Where's Jason and the other's?"

"Tommy, your in the future" Shane said, Tommy's eyes widened and he looked around.

"Um... Well that's shocking." Tommy muttered and looked at Dustin, then to the ground again.

"We can call Jason if you like" Shane said

"Yeah, that would be great" Tommy said in shock.

"Alright" Shane grabbed his phone and dialled Jason's number.

"_Hello_" Jason answered.

"Hey, it's Shane. We have someone who wants to talk to you." Shane said awkwardly.

"_Alright, who is it_?" Jason asked, Shane just handed the phone to Tommy. Tommy smiled sadly and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Jas, It's me Tommy."

"_Tommy?_" Jason questioned "_Are you okay?_"

"No... Um..."

"_What's wrong?_"

"I'm 17" Tommy blurted out.

"_What?!_" Jason said in shock "_How?_"

"I don't know" Tommy muttered then looked up in curiosity "Did she end up good or evil?"

"_Um... Tommy i can't answer that_" Jason responded

"Aw, come on man, i can give you a warning or something, you've been giving me evil looks, like she's my type" Tommy laughed

"_I know, but listen Tommy. That's what suppose to happen_" Jason said "_Good luck!_" Jason hung up and Tommy stared at the phone in shock.

"Did we fall out or something?" Tommy asked them

"Sorry dude, I don't know" Dustin said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, How do i get back?" Tommy asked.

"Come back to our... Command Centre." Shane said and walked back to the waterfall. Tori followed after him and Dustin smiled.

"It's so great to meet you, what colour ranger are you?"

"Green" Tommy smiled

"Oh, that's great, I'm yellow."

"Really, a male as a yellow ranger" Tommy smiled

"That's pretty cool man!" Tommy smiled as they walked towards the command centre.

"Can't believe I'm in the future" Tommy smiled "It would be cool to meet myself"

"Yeah, dude, that would be like awesome." Dustin smiled.

"Yeah it would be" Tommy smiled at Dustin and grabbed his hand, pulling him close. Tommy smiled at Dustin before crashing his lips onto Dustin's. Dustin stood frozen for a second before kissing back. Tommy broke the kiss and pulled Dustin towards the forest. Dustin blushed lightly but followed in suit, him getting pushed up against the tree. Tommy leaned close and pressed there chests together.

"Tommy..." Dustin moaned "You have to go back!" He finally got out.

"I know, but I'm not going back yet" Tommy kissed him again but this time Dustin turned away.

"I can't do this, knowing you'll leave." Dustin looked down upset.

"But I'll always remember you" Tommy smiled. "To you I'll be gone less than a day"

"But to you, I'll be more than what 8 years?" Dustin asked

"Yeah, i know, but i can wait" Tommy smirked.

"OK" Dustin smiled happily.

-.-.-.-

Dustin walked back into the command centre.

"You OK buddy!" Shane asked

"Yeah dude, I'm good" Dustin smiled sadly.

"Well, we have someone who wants to meet you, there on the beach" Tori smiled and Dustin looked at them confused.

"Um, alright then" He signed and walked off.

When he finally arrived at the beach he looked around and got a confused expression 'How am i suppose to know who i'm meeting'

"Hey" He heard someone say from behind him. Dustin froze and turned around.

"Tommy?" Dustin questioned.

"Yeah, i got a call from Shane" Tommy smiled and walked closer, brushing the hair out of Dustin's face with his finger tips. "I missed you"

"Really? It's only been-" Realization hit him "Oh"

"Yeah, i wanted to come and see you sooner, but i knew you wouldn't know me"

"That's a good point" Dustin smiled happily and kissed Tommy softly on the lips.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah dude!" Dustin smiled wider and Tommy pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad."


	3. Andros and Zhane

Andros and Zhane

"Zhane, how could you do that?" Andros growled as they defeated the bigger monster.

"Do what?" Zhane asked in confusion.

"You know what?" Andros shouted as he stormed off into main room, where the others were.

"Hey, Andr-"

"Andros!" Zhane shouted cutting T.J off.

"Zhane, I don't want to talk about it" Andros mumbled.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"It does matter" Zhane yelled spinning Andros around. Andros glared at Zhane. "Why you so angry with me?"

"I lost you Zhane, don't you get that" Andros yelled at Zhane "I lost you for 2 years and you still risk your life trying to save others"

"I can't see you get hurt Andros" Zhane whispered "I love you" Andros looked at him before walking out and heading towards his room.

"Zhane?" Cassie questioned. Zhane smiled sadly at them before chasing after Andros.

"Andros, wait for me!" Zhane yelled out, as Andros slipped into his room. "Andros!" Zhane followed him in and Andros sat on the bed looking at the wall angrily.

"Andros" Zhane sighed kneeling in front of Andros. "Please talk to me" Zhane begged.

"Zhane" Andros looked at him slightly before looking at the floor.

"Andros, listen I'm sorry" Zhane lifted his hand towards Andros' face and forced him to look into his own eyes.

"Zhane, I can't lose you again" Andros said quietly "I lost you for 2 years already, I can't lose you again."

"I'm so sorry Andros i swear" Zhane sat on the bed next to him and ran his hands through Andros' hair.

"Please, don't do it again." Andros whispered, holding back the tears. "You may not be able survive next time."

"I love you so much Andros, that's why i jumped in front of the attack for you, I can't see you get hurt."

"I don't want to see you get hurt Zhane, I love you so much." Andros moved and pushed Zhane back, so he was laying on his back. Zhane looked up at Andros with a glint in his eyes. Andros crawled up Zhane and kissed Zhane passionately before slowly moving his hand down Zhane's chest.

Zhane looked up at Andros before flipping them over. Zhane smirked and lowered his body down before slowly unbuttoning Andros' shirt.


	4. Rocky and Adam

Rocky and Adam.

Rocky wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and pulled him closer. Adam mumbled in his sleep and Rocky smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend.

"Rocky-" He heard Adam mumble "Are you watching me sleep?"

"Yes" Rocky smiled and moved a piece of hair from Adam's face.

"That's creepy" Adam commented, burying his face deeper into Rocky's chest.

"Come on your so peaceful and cute when you sleep."

"Aw, Rocky" Adam groaned and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Come on Adam." Rocky smiled and rolled on top of Adam. Adam looked up into Rocky's eyes and smiled brightly. Rocky leaned in and kissed Adam delicately on the lips. Adam kissed him back, and ran his hands slowly down his back, getting lower and lower until...

Rocky's and Adam's communicators went of. Rocky groaned reaching over and grabbing the Communicator.

"Hello!" Rocky said

"Were just checking up on you, didn't see you much yesterday" Aisha replied

"Yeah, I'm with Adam!" Rocky replied

"Oh, I'll just go then" Aisha giggled

"Thanks!"

"So, you want to get up now" Adam asked as Rocky put the communicator

"No" Rocky mumbled and kissed Adam passionately.

AN: This is short but i didn't know what to write.


	5. Troy and Jake

Troy and Jake

AN: Please note that i haven't seen all of Megaforce, so i know the character but i don't really know the personalities that well.

Troy looked around his room, sitting there staring at the ceiling. "Today has been a long day" Troy groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Troy!" Was yelled up the stairs, Troy turned his head towards the door and walked down the stairs. He looked at the door and saw Jake shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Hey Troy!" Jake smiled.

"Jake?" Troy questioned "What you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Jake smiled

"Sure, come in" Troy smiled and worked his way down the stairs. Looking at Jake walk in, Troy closed the door at waved his hand towards the stairs indicating to go up.

"So, what's it about?" Troy asked, as he walked up the stairs. Jake went into Troy's room and waited until Troy had closed the door. "So-" Jake cut Troy of by pinning him against the door. "Jake?" Jake pushed his body against Troy's before kissing him passionately on the lips. Troy stood shocked for a while before returning the kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around Jakes waist and pushed him towards the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Troy woke up slight weight on his chest. He looked down noticing Jake snuggled up to his side. Troy played with Jakes hair, twirling the strands around his fingers.

"Mm"

"Morning" Troy smiled "You didn't do much talking"

"I know, i didn't know what to say" Jake mumbled

"So, you seduced me instead" Troy laughed sweetly.

"Yeah" Jake smiled.

"So..." Troy started "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Um..." Jake went silent for a while"Yes!"

"Geez, you trying to give me a heart attack" Troy laughed and kissed him sweetly.


	6. Tommy and Jason

Vampire- Tommy and Jason

Jason, Kim, Zach, Billy, and Trini walked through the massive, dark, damp cave. Jason clutching the torch

"Oh... This is horrible" Kim commented as she accidentally stood in yet another mud patch with her new shoes.

"I told you not to wear them" Trini said quietly

"We need to find them" Jason told the guys "If we don't everyone is in trouble!"

"Affirmative" Billy agreed. Jason sighed and carried on walking in same direction.

"We've been walking for hours and everything looks the same" Kim pointed out and started moaning about how the stains weren't going to come out.

"We're in a cave, it's not going to be painted in different colours" Jason snapped than stopped "But your right, we're never going to find them, when-" Jason was suddenly cut of by someone pinning him against the wall roughly, dropping the flash light on the way to the wall.

Zach picked up the light and shined it on Jason and the mystery man.

"Who are you?" Jason asked trying to get away from the mystery man.

"My name is David Oliver" David replied and sniffed the air, finally showing his fangs and his blood red eyes that was full of hunger. "Nothing better than a ranger for dinner!" he smirked.

"How do you know were rangers?" Zach asked in shock.

"I can smell it on you!" David smiled and got closer to Jason.

"No!" The others yelled in fright, Zach ran towards the Jason but stopped once he heard someone else yell.

"David!" Someone yelled, David turned around and sighed as he saw his younger brother. "Don't eat every living thing that comes into the caves, you still have that Josh guy in your room."

"He's stale" David snapped and released Jason. David watched Jason walk up to the others and pouted "Come on Tommy! Just one."

"No!" Tommy said sternly and laughed slightly "and I thought I was the child-like one"

"Shut it Thomas" David growled and his eyes going from hunger to anger. Tommy stepped forward out of the shadows so the rangers could see him, his eyes were a glowing Yellow.

"Or what" Tommy asked and looked at the rangers, his eyes lingered on Jason before turning back to David. "Father wants you, as for you guys" Tommy pointed to Jason and the other rangers. "Follow me" The rangers looked worried but followed, Tommy's gaze kept slipping to Jason every now and than, But he kept walking.

-.-.-.-.-

After a few minutes of walking they were in a thrown room. Jason looked around the room and saw Tommy walk up to the king.

"Father" Tommy said in a calm voice "We've got trespassers." The king eyed each ranger up and down, than had a satisfying look on his face.

"Rangers!" He smirked "I've never had a ranger before"

"Father!" Tommy scolded "We need to know why they are here, before you make dinner plans"

"Of course" he looked at Tommy before the rangers once again and looked at them up and down "Why are you petty rangers in my caves?" The king questioned.

"We need your help, you see Rita has made a device that will blow the entire world up, We would disable it but its in a room full of toxin, that will kill any humans that breathes it in-" Kim started.

"And since your not humans we thought you would help us" Jason finished.

"Help a human?" The king laughed and looked at David "Get the others ready we have a nice meal tonight"

"Great, other *satisfying* meal" Tommy said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Tommy, why don't you choose one." The king pointed to Jason with a smile, as he saw Jason checking Tommy out. Jason's eyes shot to the ground after he noticed the King saw him.

"For what?" Tommy exclaimed.

"To eat" The king started "Or sleep with."

"Like a slave" Tommy corrected.

"Yes , like a slave" The king smiled and Tommy just frowned.

"No thanks" Tommy sighed "I'll take them to the cages"

"Fine" The king said than looked at Tommy in the eye. "You will become a full Vampire!"

"Yeah, yeah, You've said that for over 1000 years" Tommy smirked and summoned chains on the rangers hands and feet. Before he started to lead them to the cages.

"Great now I'm going be eaten... That must hurt" Kim commented

"It does." Tommy commented and turned around "But don't worry it only lasts for a few seconds"

"Why are your eyes yellow and the others red?" Jason asked, while looking into Tommy's eyes, Tommy looked straight back.

"When a vampire gets turned, they have yellow eyes but once they have fed they turn red. Once a vampire has red eyes they can never be changed back into a human, but if you have yellow eyes you are more human, walk around in sunlight, it will only sting slightly but its worth it. There's a chance for me to change back"

"How?" Jason asked with curiosity in his voice.

"True love!" Tommy answered and carried on walking, Jason walked next to him.

"Did you want to be a Vampire?" Jason asked.

"No, my mother was killed. She was from a distant planet where you can control the elements and have a unique power. She was killed by my father a couple... well thousands of years ago." Tommy looked at Jason sadly "I was half Vampire, but chose to be more Human, my father didn't like that, so he bit me, changing me into a Blood thirsty monster."

"I'm so sorry" Jason said and looked at the ground, Tommy stopped a minute, Jason looked confused and stopped as well, which caused the others to stop.

"I don't want you to die, because of me" Tommy commented looking at the Rangers. The rangers knew he was mainly talking about Jason. They knew they liked each other. "I'll let you go" Tommy said and looked at the floor

"No you won't" David sneered, Tommy spun around and saw David behind him. David went to swing at him, but Tommy raised his hand, causing a gush of wind coming out and sending David crashing into a wall. Tommy faced the rangers and made the chains disappear.

"Follow me" Tommy grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him forward. Jason felt tingles in his hand at the touch of Tommy, he felt blood run to his cheeks. Tommy smirked at Jason before running even faster. The rangers were keeping up, when they felt the caves shake. Tommy stopped.

"You guys morph and carry on running in that direction" Tommy pointed to the way they were running. "I'll distract him"

"OK" Kim said and started running. Jason took a few steps before looking back at Tommy.

"Will i ever see you again?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Tommy responded and ran at the speed of light in front of Jason. Tommy ran his ice cold hand down the side of Jason's face, then brought there lips together and kissed him lightly. "I will meet you out there."

"I hope so" Jason pecked Tommy's lips one last time and ran. Tommy turned just in time to see David run into him. Tommy flew back and hit the cave wall, he grunted in pain but ran at David hitting him in the stomach.

"You traitor" David sneered and grabbed Tommy's arm, snapping it. Tommy felt pain through his body and a smile went on his face. He felt something. David took the distraction and whacked Tommy in the stomach. Tommy flew back and hit the side of the cave entrance. David walked forward a few steps and charged at Tommy. Not realizing it was still sunny out side. Tommy gulped and saw David running towards him. He got his arm at the ready and when David was close enough he hit David accidentally sending him flying out side.

Tommy looked shocked and so did David. "DAVID!" Tommy yelled and tried to get David inside, but David's body burst into flames sending Tommy flying back onto the ground. Tommy watched helplessly as his brothers body burnt to death and slowly turned to ashes.

"This is all your fault-AHHHH" David screamed before he fully turned to ash. The rangers heard the Scream and ran towards the entrance. Jason looked at the ground and saw ash. Tommy crawled over to the ash and picked it up letting the ash fall through his finger tips.

"I'm sorry" Tommy muttered before a feeling of guilt washed over him. Tommy stood up and put a hand over his heart... It hurt, his heart was actually hurting. Tommy laughed bitterly and felt the sun shining on him. He winced and looked at the devil.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Tommy muttered angrily "This damn sun"

"Does it hurt?" Jason questioned and walked in front of Tommy.

"Its to bright" Tommy pouted and realized something. "It annoys me"

"Really, i thought vampires don't feel anything" Kim questioned

"We only feel anger... But i feel guilt, annoyance, anger, pain and... Love" Tommy answered and looked into Jason's eyes.

"Your turning human?" Zach asked.

"I think so" Tommy smiled, but didn't break eye contact with Jason. "That device, i will need to disable now, before i start breathing again. Vampires ain't known for there help"

"What will happen when you turn human?" Jason asked and slowly started walking next to Tommy and following the others.

"I will have feeling, breathing... you now the usual" Tommy sighed "But i will have my memories and all my abilities"

"Oh, that's good right?" Jason asked unsure.

"Not really" Tommy said in amusement "The planet I'm from is a race of females"

"Yeah?" Jason said confused

"It means i am able to form eggs" Tommy said so only Jason could hear, Jason looked confused still, so Tommy signed "It means i am able to have kids"

"Oh" Jason said in shock

"Yeah" Tommy replied and looked at the other rangers.

"Were here!" Billy told Tommy and Jason.

"Great" Tommy ran at the speed of light outside the box. He turned him self to air and got into the box, he felt the toxin go into him and started to feel sick, and faint. Tommy brought his hand up and smashed it into the device. The device broke into a million pieces and Tommy felt his legs go weak. He fell to his knees and placed both hands in front of him. He felt him self gasped for air... Air! Tommy's head shot up and he realized he was becoming even more human.

"Tommy?!" He heard Jason yell, and bang on the glass. Tommy turned his head and used his last bit of strength, to turn into air and get out of the glass case.

"Jason!" Tommy smiled as he reformed and fell to the floor, looking up to the sky Jason ran up to his side, and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, helping Tommy sit up. The other rangers looked at them anxiously.

"Yeah" Tommy said breathing heavily, and smiled brightly "I'm breathing" and looked into Jason's eyes, that's when he heard the others gasp. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Your eyes, there brown!" Jason smiled and kissed Tommy passionately. The others turned away awkwardly.

**AN: Some of you have requested a one-shot before this but some requests i have already got written on my computer. I will do them ASAP, but i'm moving in a few days, so i'm a little busy packing. Thanks for you patients. Love you all.**


	7. Cassie and Astronoma

Cassie and Astronoma.

_**AN: Please note that i have a Antonio and Jayden one shot in the works. I had a cool idea that i wanted to do so i**__**'m working on that, but i thought i should get a few other one shots out of the way. Thanks for your Patients.**_

_**I also wanted to say thanks to 'sweetredranger' for following the story. I hope you enjoy my one shots. :D**_

Cassie looked around quickly before sneaking of the Astro ship. Cassie had managed to convince Andros in letting them spend a few days on Earth. Andro's agreed reluctantly and only agreed in the end because of the fact that Astronoma hadn't done any attacks. The other rangers were worried about this and were preparing for a massive attack but Cassie wasn't. She new the truth but would never the other rangers. The would take her morpher and send her away.

Cassie took one last look behind her before running towards the green forest, not knowing that someone was watching her. "Cassie?" The person watching her questioned and quietly followed her.

Cassie ran towards the place she knew to well. The tree house. She ran towards it and stopped when it finally came in sight. Her breathing hitched and butterflies flew around her stomach. "Wow!" She muttered in delight, the path to the tree house was covered in rose petals and along the edges was fake candles. On the ladders there was green vines twisted around the wooden poles, and finally Happy Anniversary was written on the roof in pink and black.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" A person from behind her laughed.

"It's beautiful" Cassie smiled happily and turned around, jumping into the persons arm. "Happy Anniversary, Astronoma"

"Happy Anniversary, Cassie" Astronoma whispered back. "Come on!" Astronoma grabbed Cassie's hand and started pulling her towards the tree house "I want to show you the in side" Cassie giggled at the way Astronoma face lit up and her smile beamed brightly. At this moment you would never have guessed that she wanted to destroy Earth.

Astronoma climbed the ladders and opened the top, sitting inside she waited for Cassie to climb up. "Surprise!" Astronoma whispered, as Cassie looked around. I small hole in the roof with a fitted window. Which showed the forest around the tree house and stars above. On the floor was a blanket with 2 pillows, wine and a small picnik, with a small box with a bow on the top.

"This is amazing" Cassie smiled and pulled Astronoma into a hug. "I wish we could stay here forever!"

"But we can't" Astronoma mumbled "We have to go back"

"But why, why can't you join us, we can protect you. Then once we defeat the others we can finally be together with my friends knowing."

"I know." Astronoma smiled sadly. "I'll think about it but for now lets enjoy the night." Astronoma leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips before pouring two glasses of wine.

"Thanks" Cassie smiled as she took the glass of wine, slowly taking a sip she looked at Astronoma and smiled.

"What?" Astronoma asked, as she caught Cassie staring at her with the corner of her eye.

"Nothing" Cassie whispered as she placed her glass of wine down, and dug a small box out of her pocket. "This is for you" Cassie handed the small box over to Astronoma. Astronoma looked down at it with a curious expression before lifting the box lid and letting the object in side slide out. A small cusion box landed on her hand and she slowly lifted the lid, seeing a beautiful crafted necklace with a moon made out of blue crystals and a star made out of small fragments, all attached to a solid gold necklace. "The moon and star are made out of different fragments from the planets we've been to" Cassie informed her. Astronoma smiled and looked at Cassie.

"Thank you, can you put in on me?" Astronoma asked.

"Sure!" Cassie beamed, Astronoma turned around and Cassie took the necklace slowly putting it around her neck she clipped it together and kissed the back of Astronoma neck lightly. "There you go!"

"I've got you something" Astronoma grabbed the small box, and opened it. "We've been together for 2 years now, every second I'm with you i wish it wouldlast forever, and one day we'll be together, and no one will be able to break us up. Cassie, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, YES!" Cassie screamed in delight and jumped on Astronoma wrapping her arms around her neck, she kissed her lovingly before letting Astronoma put the ring on her finger. Smiling proudly she kissed Astronoma more deeply and lustfully.

-.-.-.-

The person's eyes widened in horror as they fell down the ladders landing on her back, she ran back down the path and towards the Astro ship.

"Andros! Zhane! TJ! Carlos!" Ashley yelled running to the room they were in. "Cassie, she's going out with Astronoma!" Ashey informed them.

"What!" Andros growled angrily. "Out of everyone she dates the enemy!"

"I know, i can't believe it." Ashley sighed sadly, looking at the ground.

"She's of the team" Andros growled and walked towards Ashley "Where is she?"

"Maybe we shoudln't go to her tonight." Ashley gulped

"Where is she?" Andros yelled

"Follow me" Ashley said shakily.

Andros stormed after Ashley, while the other rangers tried to keep there distant a little but followed behind, wanting to know what would happen.

"Up there!" Ashley pointed to the tree house and Andros walked up towards it, climbing the stairs and pushing the roof open with fury. Staring at Cassie between Astronoma legs. His eyes narrowed on Cassie's morpher before walking up to her and snatching it of her wrist.

"Andros wait-" Cassie tried to say, getting up she walked towards Andros "Please-"

"No!" Andros yelled and looking at her with disgust. "You picked the enemy over your own team mates?"

"No" Cassie muttered.

"No?" Astronoma quested standing up and looking at her.

"Yes!" Cassie told Astronoma.

"Your off the team. Don't come back!" Andros yelled and jumped down the hole, before walking towards the others. "I have the morpher lets go!" Andros demanded. Zhane looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry man!" Zhane said.

"It'll be OK" Andros smiled sadly at Zhane, before grabbing his hand and walking sadly towards the Astro Ship.

-.-.-.-

Cassie watched it all unfold. Her worst nightmare just came to life. "You don't need them!" Astronoma grinned and intertwined her fingers with Cassie's. "We have each other. You and me against the world."

"More like the universe" Cassie corrected and looked at her. "I can't believe they left me." Cassie starred at her now bare wrist.

"It's OK!" Astronoma insisted "You can join me, have revenge on the ones you thought loved you." Cassie looked at her with an evil expression.

"Your right." Cassie smirked "I want them gone! I want them dead."

"We can rule Earth together" Astronoma smiled

"And forever!" Cassie finished and kissed her lightly before going down the ladders and towards Astronoma's ship.

_**AN: Haha, i liked this story and yes i did decide to do both fem-slash and slash.**_


End file.
